


i wanna ring about it

by ryanwolfe



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: five times Eric says I love you and one time Ryan does(aka the boys say i love you and they wannasingring about it)
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Kudos: 14





	i wanna ring about it

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> long time, no write, i've missed you guys!
> 
> this is for valentine's day, even though it's almost over but hope everyone is enjoying it, if you're alone eating discounted chocolate, celebrating with your partner, having fun with someone new, pining for someone you have a crush on, or just not thinking today is a holiday, here's to you, have some love💓 
> 
> (also thanks to everyone leaving kudos on my stories, i've been very happy getting updates via emails from ao3 about it. they've certainly brighten my day!)
> 
> follow me on tumblr or even hit me up, i'm always up to chat!

**one.**

They’re under the water, scuba diving for Eric’s birthday and it’s Ryan’s first time.

Obviously, he’s nervous about it, and it doesn’t help that Eric won’t stop teasing him for it.

Instead, Ryan ignores his boyfriend, turning to look at the sea bottom and all the fish surrounding them.

Something brushes up against him and his boyfriend fills his vision.

Eric brings his hands up and slowly signs with his hands a couple times to make sure Ryan understands.

_I love you._

They have to come back up to the surface because Ryan insists on kissing the breath out of Eric.

**two.**

With his head smushed against the bed, a hand sandwiched between his own two, and his heart pumping so loud in his ears, the sounds of the hospital slowly fade away.

Under the beeping of the monitor, the rush of footsteps going up and down the corridor, and the ticking of the clock, Eric brushes a lock of hair away from Ryan’s face, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

After a few more kisses, the only words spoken in the room is a steady chant of _'I love you'._

**three.**

The sun is beating down on Ryan’s neck as he continues to dig through the dirt.

He’s been bent over the crime scene, going over and over the evidence they’ve gathered, hoping to find something.

Bringing a hand to brush off the sweat building up across his forehead, he’s interrupted by his phone receiving a text message.

Tugging his phone out of his phone, he’s greeted with the sight of Eric’s name popping on the screen, along with a message.

Eric: _I love you, you can do it!_

Smiling, Ryan gets back to work with more motivation.

**four.**

With the cases stacking up through the day, Ryan and Eric have been sent in opposite directions as the team struggles to solve them.

By the time lunch rolls around, the two of them have been able to sneak away in hopes of time alone, sharing bags of vending machine chips as they sit side by side outside on the grass.

It’s a sunny day, and Eric can’t help but notice that when the sun hits Ryan’s eyes at a certain angle, the green almost changes colors. It’s mesmerizing, and Eric hopes to commit it to memory.

He must have been staring for a while, cause Ryan pauses in his conversation to raise an eyebrow at him in amusement.

Shaking his head, Eric shoots him a grin.

“It’s nothing, just…you know _I love you_ , right?”

Now it’s Ryan’s turn to look away, turning red, though he does reciprocate with a kiss.

**five.**

Blood drips down on the ground, slowly as Eric watches as Ryan gets shot in the chest.

It’s like everything goes into slow motion, and Eric can only look as the bullets fly through the air, burying themselves into Ryan, and him dropping to the ground as red blooms on his chest.

He doesn’t even register his feet moving, the gun falling out of his shaking hands, pressing against the wounds on Ryan.

He doesn’t remember when the tears on his face appeared, the pain bubbling within him.

All Eric can remember is tucking his face into Ryan’s neck, wrapping his arms around him to pull him into an embrace, the words _I love you_ falling out of his mouth, hoping to burn them into Ryan’s skin.

No response follows.

**\+ one.**

When Ryan comes to, it’s to the sight of a hospital room.

He moves, only to something heavy weighing down his arm.

Following it, his eyes track downwards, where a familiar mop of hair appears.

With a smile, Ryan slowly maneuvers a hand so he can run through spiky strands of hair, causing Eric to stir awake.

Dark brown eyes peek open, and Ryan cups a hand under his jaw.

The first words he croaks out warm Eric’s heart and soothes the ache he feels.

“ _I love you_.”

The second words he says are a shock, but nonetheless pleasing, causing Eric to glow with joy.

When Ryan finally is released from the hospital, it’s with stitches on his chest and a new fiance on his arm, the silver band glittering up from Eric’s ring finger.


End file.
